


A Crates of Mangoes (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Bond!T'Challa, Drabble, M/M, Moneypenny!Nakia, Pre-Relationship, Q!Everett Ross
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Ross soupire. "Prends la prochaine à droite et laisse ta voiture. Il y aura une moto cachée derrière les poubelles. Avec un peu de chance, tu éviteras le prochain cageot de mangues.""Vas-tu, s’il te plaît, oublier les mangues !"
Relationships: pre-Everett Ross/T'Challa
Kudos: 1





	A Crates of Mangoes (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Merde Panthère, tourne à gauche ! A gauche !"

Ross entend Nakia pouffement de rire sortit de la console à côté de lui juste quand un embouteillage avec trois voitures apparaît sur l’écran devant lui. Il grogne, profondément et sincèrement. Coulson allait laisser une pile de paperasse sur son bureau avant la fin de la journée.

Ce dernier croise son regard depuis l’autre côté de la pièce et hausse un sourcil.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à ce que je vous guide si tu n’écoutes même pas ce que je dis ?" se plaint-il, frottant ses yeux d’épuisement.

"Parce que tu es le seul qui puisse dresser la Panthère," répond Nakia sans hésitation.

T’Challa gronde, "Nakia !"

"Tu vois ?"

Ross soupire. "Prends la prochaine à droite et laisse ta voiture. Il y aura une moto cachée derrière les poubelles. Avec un peu de chance, tu éviteras le prochain cageot de mangues."

"Vas-tu, s’il te plaît, oublier les mangues !" T’Challa gare la voiture avec un crissement de pneu, et en sort seulement pour être bombardé de balles. Ross soupire. "Prends la prochaine à droite et laisse ta voiture. Il y aura une moto cachée derrière les poubelles. Avec un peu de chance, tu éviteras le prochain cageot de mangues." "Vas-tu, s’il te plaît, oublier les mangues !" T’Challa gare la voiture avec un crissement de pneu et en sort seulement pour être bombarder de balle. "Je vous l’ai dit ! Je vais les rembourser !" L’homme grogne, ripostant.

Nakia tourne sa tête vers lui, les yeux brillant d’amusement. La fin abrupte des coups de feu, le bruit de deux corps touchant le sol, et les articulations tournant douloureusement sont entendus par les haut-parleurs. "Ross !"

T’Challa halète, frappant un des hommes de main. Nakia prend un gorgée de son mug de café. Ross entre une séquence, relançant la voiture à distance. Une autre séquence de code, et il fournit une protection à T’Challa pour qu’il attrape la moto.

"S’il te plaît, retourne au quartier général en une seule pièce. Je déteste penser à la tonne de papiers que j’aurais à remplir si tu glisses sur une flaque," dit Ross, appelant les nettoyeurs pour aller dans l’allée. Le rire doux de T’Challa est étouffé par le vent.

"On ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, hein ?"

"Si vous avez fini de flirter," intervient Nakia avant que Ross ne puisse répondre, "gardons ce canal clair pour l’observation. Et Panthère ? Reste sur les petites routes. Ordre de Fury."

Ross presse le bouton ‘Silence’. "Nakia. Ne fait pas ça," dit-il, plissant ses yeux.

"Quoi ? J’ai rien dit !" rigole-t-elle, jetant ses mains en l’air, l’image même de la fausse innocence. "Tout ce que je pense c’est que tu devrais te le faire."

"Il n’est pas intéressé."

"Il est plus que définitivement intéressé," se moqua Nakia. "Les mangues ? Vraiment ?"

Ross haussa les épaules, "Ça semblait important sur le moment." Il mordit sa lèvre, "Tu ne penses pas..."

Nakia tend le bras vers lui, son sourire taquin devient doux. "Si tu n’essaies jamais, tu ne sauras jamais," dit-elle, tapotant le dos de sa main. Le flash de la notification de la Panthère arrivant dans le garage de l’immeuble est forte et brillante sur son écran. "Bonne chance !" Elle lui fait un clin d’œil, rigolant quand il lui fait un doigt d’honneur.

Raclant sa gorge et passant ses mains sous ses bras, il se dirige vers T’Challa pour lui demander de sortir avec lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
